


Peachy

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gerard, Toys, camwhore, dominant!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	

Gee really didn't know why she was stood in the middle of a tent on a Friday night, surrounded by dancing maniacs that appeared to be having a marvellous time. Well really Gee did know, she was at a festival all alone. 

People wouldn't really tell who she was. Gee way was well known for her cam shows, never showing her face. It was just a job to help her get some money after she broke up with Bert. 

People swayed to the music as she stood still, just watching the man prance around on stage with his long black coat unbuttoned, revealing his milky white flesh. 

Gee had only been in that particular tent for ten minutes and already she was mesmerised by the man who really couldn't care less about what he was doing upon the stage that everyone looked up at. 

As the type of person Gee was, it was rare to see anyone like her inside a tent that was so busy. Gee was a little, a single one at that. 

She stood there at the back of the room, a flower crown perched on top of her head with little virgin white daisies wrapping and weaving around the mix of fabrics, she wore a Joy Division shirt, it being tucked into a leather skirt that had a white lace trim around the hem. Upon her legs were lace black high thighs, with a leather garter strapped to them.

Gee was positive that over ten people had already hit on her, and failed at that, and Gee couldn't count all of the looks she had that guys had given her, people were practically eye fucking her for the innocence. 

Her last daddy had left to go to a different state a few months ago for work but Gee really didn't want to move out of New Jersey, it's where she grew up. So they broke it off, the mutual agreement making it a lot easier, less tears were shed. 

She yawned, leaning back against the pole, crossing her arms still watching the band up on stage. Since she had gotten there a fairly old man with a wonky mohawk had begun dancing manically, pushing other people around and making them bump around whilst he forced people in on the activities. She cowered away, not wanting to join in with the manic man who she wished would leave the tent. 

She groaned when she saw the man coming towards her, quickly darting out of the exit and towards the main field where more people were dancing around whilst the more popular band played on another stage. 

Around the new field were more people, well passed out people lying face first in a pile of grass with a can of half empty beer clutched safely in their hands. 

She watched as people staggered over to the bar, taking pints of beers before wobbling back over to their friends and downing the lot. 

At this point, Gee didn't really know why she had to come to this festival in particular. Sure there wasn't any mud meaning her docs wouldn't get ruined but the amount of intoxicated people worried Gee. 

She spotted a food stall, selling cakes and all sorts of confectionary. She sometimes wished that she had her old daddy here to buy her things or to protect her from the wonky mohawk man. 

Gee walked over towards the stall, looking at all of the cakes and sweets she could by wth the little amount of money she bought with her.

"How can I help you?" A man grinned from inside the stall, bright pink hair was gelled up into a mohawk with a wide grin on his face as he looked at the little. 

"Uh... I'm not too su- Jimmy?" Gee questioned, tilting her head to the side as she observed the man who looked just like one of her friends from when she was at school. 

"Oh my god! Gee how are you!" Jimmy beamed, stepping out of the stall before pulling a sheet over it. 

"I'm good, uh me and Bert broke up though." Gee mumbled the last part, her gaze dropping down as she observed the grass. 

"Come in our tent and enjoy the stench, we can talk, yeah?" Jimmy grinned, opening the flap of the door, pushing Gee lightly into the smoke filled place. 

She coughed lightly, the thick smoke pouring down her throat. "Jesus, why is there so much smoke?" Gee questioned between coughs, trying to get her breath back. 

"Just Frank and Lynz, Chantal went to get some more. Apparently Frank has been hogging it." Gee nodded understanding what Jimmy meant, her gaze suddenly darting back over to Jimmy. 

"F-frank is here?" Gee asked timidly, feeling the rejection come back from what happened in high school.

//

"Frankie!" Gee squealed as Frank spun her around in his arms. The two were practically inseparable and everyone thought they were in a relationship, they weren't though. "Frankie! Put me down!" Gee giggled as she clutched into Franks jacket in hope to stay safe.

"Okay okay." Frank grinned, dropping the dizzy girl down onto the bench carefully, sitting down next to her trying to regain his composure.

"Frankie, I was wondering... " Franks head turned around, his eyebrows raised as he listened to the girl. "You know how everyone says that we should be together?" He nodded, confused by the bright pink blush that had crept onto Gee's face. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could... You know... B-be together?" Gee was nervous as hell as soon as the words came out, her stomach churning terribly as she tried to tell what Franks face meant. Anger? Sadness? Happiness? No, it was just blank and emotionless. 

Franks face soon fell into a frown, taking a deep breath before he began to speak. "Gee, you know me and Jamia are dating a-and I don't like you in that way. It's not that I don't think you're pretty cause you really are but your just not the person I want to be with." Frank babbled out, standing up off the bench before walking away.

The words hasn't sunk in, she still had a confused smile plastered into her face. The rejection soon washed over her, a frown replacing the innocent girls features. 

It bubbled up in her stomach, the fear of rejection had always hurt her and now she felt it even worse. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

She looked up, walking as Frank hung an arm around Jamia's shoulders, kissing her temple lightly. 

That's when the tears fell, she knew she had liked Frank for ages but she was always too late. She jumped off the bench running over to where Lindsey sat giggling with Kitty. "He hates me." Gee sobbed into Lindsey's chest, clutching onto the girl as if she were to be dragged away at any minute. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down sweetie, what's got you so upset." Lynz cooed, stroking the crying girls hair comfortingly. 

"I-I told F-Frank a-a-and he said n-o." Gee cried out. Kitty looked over to where Jamia was grinning as she glanced over at Gee, her face falling almost instantly when she saw how torn up about it she was. Jamia thought that Frank had let Gee down in a kind enough way but obviously he hadn't, so Gee was a sobbing mess. 

"Frank, go look after Gee, she's crying." Jamia spoke to Frank, her gaze never leaving the crying girl. His head moved around, looking at how much Gee was shaking. He shrugged as if he didn't care, his gaze not faltering when Lindsey gave him a hard stare.

Frank tired to act as if he didn't care, but he did. Even the sight of Gee crying so badly had torn him up. 

A few weeks later Gee started to date Bert, she never thought it would last so long, over five years.

Frank had ignored Gee until the last day where he told her that he was happy for the girl before he left. 

"Gee" Jimmy snapped, pulling Gee out of her daze. "Jesus, yes Frank is here." He laughed at Gee's bewildered face, her eyes soon building out once again at the mention on Frank.

"I'm just going to go, uh..." Gee began stepping back, not seeing the water bottle that was just behind her, slipping on the plastic and falling into her bum. "Ouch." She cried out, holding tears in knowing that Jimmy found it hard to comfort Gee. 

"What the fuck is going on out here." Gee tensed up, knowing all to well who the voice belonged to. Frank. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the red faced girl who had all sorts on the back of her skirt. "Gee?" Gee looked up slowly, Frank had changed a lot since she last saw him. 

In school he had a faux hawk, shaved at the sides and dyed blonde, a lip ring and a nose ring. But now his hair was shaved off, baggy jeans replacing his skinny jeans and mirror lens aviators on his nose. "Holy shit! We need to catch up!" He beamed, helping Gee up before pulling her over into one of the compartments where Lindsey sat with a bottle of whisky in her lap. 

Gee plopped down onto the floor next to Lindsey, being pulled into a big hug. "Why didn't you contact us after school?" Lynz frowned.

"Uh, me and Bert were kinda busy." Gee blushed, remembering all the things her and Bert used to do.

Frank smirked, knowing all to well why Gee was blushing. You see, a few months back Frank had been out on a date with a woman he can't remember the name of, at a restaurant close to the shopping centre. The two had decided to end their date with some window shopping. 

Frank didn't see Gee at first until his date said something along the lines of 'perverted fuck'. Frank hadn't understood why the woman was so opinionated over a man and a little girl until he saw that it wasn't just any two people, it was Bert and Gee.

At the time Gee had said something along the lines of a thankyou with 'daddy' added to the end. Frank knew all about Gee's relationship with Bert and honestly, he wished he had chosen Gee over Jamia seeing as the two broke it off after just six months.

"So how are you and Bert?" Lynz grinned, wanting to know when the wedding was because she thought they'd been together for so long, why not get married.

"Oh, we're not together anymore." Franks eyebrow raised, Gee was single? 

"So who's the new guy then." Gee blushed at Franks input, shaking her head no. "Really? God, how can someone pass up the opportunity to be with you?" Frank asked, his gaze fixed with Gee's.

Before she had the chance to reply, Lynz butted in. "Well you did, remember?" She scowled at Frank, undoing the cap off the whisky before taking a large gulp. Lynz took it away from her lips, offering Gee the bottle before Frank spoke.

"No baby girl, you're not allowed to drink without permission." It was true, one of her rules with Bert was she had to ask for any alcohol but she didn't know how Frank knew that. 

She blushed brightly, passing up in drinking before the bottle was placed back in Lynz's lap with a shrug. "Ew, you kinky fuck." Lynz laughed loudly, her gaze locking with Franks. 

"You know, Frank is into that stuff as well. Tis the reason him and Jamia broke up." Lynz giggled drunkenly, earning an angered look from Frank.

"Oh." Gee blushed again, the pink colour never seeming to leave her cheeks. 

"Ugh, come on Gee. We'll go into my compartment and talk properly there." Frank huffed, standing up before picking Gee up bridal style making her giggle. 

Gee gazed around franks part of the tent when she was dropped down onto the air bed. She picked up Franks laptop, looking down at the screen which was opened on none other than the website she worked for. 

Her face went red in embarrassment, setting the computer down quickly. "Like what you see on there?" Frank winked, picking up the laptop and setting it down on his lap. "I'm gonna show you one of the best videos, okay?" Gee giggled, nodding her head as Frank typed something in. 

He pressed play on the video, a view of none other than Gee's bed coming into view. She had no idea that people had recorded it, it was a live thing but it's obviously going to be on a porn website or in a best clips part.

She blushed, dropping her gaze to her hands as Frank sat watching the video, perplexed but the way Gee was teasing herself with a vibrator. 

Franks gazed shifted over to where Gee's hands were fiddling in her lap, then shooting back over the the video and noticing the hands looked the same, with the same pale pink nail polish. 

"Oh my god! Is this you?" Frank grinned, watching as Gee nodded timidly. "Holy shit, you're so hot. Fuck." Frank groaned, feeling his pants begin to tighten just from the thought of it being Gee. "When are you doing you're next video?" Frank asked, pausing the video and turning around to face Gee properly,

"Uh, t-tonight probably..." Gee shrugged, her eyes locking with Franks. 

He couldn't take it any longer, his body shooting forwards to catch Gee in a kiss. He pulled away almost as quickly. "Maybe, I could help you." Frank growled into her ear, causing her to shudder. "Where are you staying tonight?" Frank asked as he began to kiss down Gee's neck leaving soft pink marks on the pale skin. 

"Uh, the h-hotel round the corner." Gee moaned out. She could feel Franks erection pressing into her thigh, choosing to ignore it for now. 

"Why don't we go there now, maybe make an early video." He spoke between kisses, his lips trailing up to meet Gee's who kissed back instantly. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes as Franks hands ran up and down Gee's hips leaving goosebumps where his fingers hand been under her shirt. 

He picked the girl up, her legs Wrapping around Franks body. "Jimmy, we are gonna go." Frank smirked before walking out of the tent and into the clean air, passing all the drunk people. "Baby, stop teasing me." Frank growled as Gee's lips stayed latched onto Franks neck, leaving a red mark close to where his scorpion tattoo was. 

They made it out of the field, past the security who were checking people's wrist bands as they came from the camp area. 

Frank was walking faster now as he crossed the road, walking into the hotels reception. "What floor are you on?" Frank gasped out when he felt Gee nibbling on the newly formed bruise on his neck.

"Six." She spoke against his skin, Frank got into the lift with Gee still in his arms as they waited. Gee's lips feeling like heaven attached to Franks neck.

Frank dropped Gee down onto the ground when they got out of the lift, following her into the room where a camera was stood at the end of the bed, hooked up to a computer with some fancy lightly equipment set up in place already. "Are you sure you want to do this Frankie? I mean it's for other people to see." Gee smiled, jumping onto the bed with her finger in between her teeth. 

"Of course I want to do this and don't call me Frankie, call me daddy." Frank spoke out huskily, feeling Gee's gaze roll over his body. 

"Okay daddy, I'm going to go and get ready, wait here." Gee giggled, running off into the ensuite before she stripped down into just her bra, panties, high thighs and garters. 

She stepped out of the bathroom, walking over to a box and picking it up and carrying it over to the bed. She dropped the box down, Frank peeping in to see what was inside. 

Inside of the box was a range of sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, cook rings with lube and all sorts. "Strip for me daddy." Gee giggled at Franks face, who was observing how Gee looked. "I'll get everything set up." She smiled, walking over to the camera, plugging things in and turning in the lighting. 

It started to record, Gee climbing onto the bed, straddling Franks lap before kissing him harshly, his tongue slipping into to Gee's mouth as she pushed her bum back, showing the camera fully as she kissed Frank. 

She let go of Franks lips, turning around to read some of the comments already. Most of them were in excitement that there was someone else in the video. "Tell me what we should do." Gee but her lip as she read some comments, moaning when she felt Franks hands on her bum, squeezing softly before his hand drew back, spanking her and leaving a red handprint on her cheek. 

"Okay." Gee giggled, whispering what she was going to do in Frank ear, he nodded, biting in his lip before he shuffled around on the bed until he was sideways on the the camera. 

Gee stood up on the bed, undoing the garter straps before pulling her panties down, leaving the bra and high thighs on. As she was waiting for Frank to adjust, her hand slipped between her legs, massaging her clit with two fingers. She soon crawled over to Frank.

Her hand went up to stroke Frank cock, as the other one looked through the box. She picked up the item. Not bothering to lube it up seeing as how wet she was already. Her mouth moved over to suck at Franks tip softly, her tongue dipping in and out of the slit collecting the precome on her tongue. 

As her mouth began to sink further down onto Frank cock, she pressed the blunt tip of the dildo to get entrance, massaging it up and down so it rubbed against her clit making her rock back against it. 

She slowly began to push the toy inside of her, gasping around Franks cock when it was all the way in. She could feel it pressing deeply inside her with every time she pulled it out and pushed it back in again, making her gasp around Franks cock and buck forwards. 

As she kept on thrusting the dildo, her mouth began moving faster and faster as she sucked, he mouth going fully down until her nose hit Franks base and his cock pulsed at the back of her throat. She pulled off with a loud gasp, catching her breath as her hand ran up and down Franks length. 

Her head turned around to look at the comments, seeing someone ask for Frank to finger her. She giggled nodding before pulling the dildo out of her and putting it down on the bed next to her, straddling Frank again, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling his hand so it was in between her legs.

He got the idea, two fingers pushing into Gee as he thrust them in and out making her gasp and writhe. "Ah! Daddy!" Gee gasped out as Frank added a third finger, cooking them inside of her before he continued to push them in and out at an animalistic pace. "Ahh! I-I'm going to come daddy!" He screamed out, her moans becoming louder and more drawled out. 

"Should I let her come?" Frank asked, his fingers still moving in and out of Gee. He looked over at the comments seeing a lot of 'yes'. He nodded, whispering in Gee's ear before she screamed out loudly. Tensing up a round Franks fingers as she shook from the pleasure. 

Frank pushed Gee onto her back, taking the camera off the tripod before situating himself between Gee's spread legs. "Daddy's gonna make you scream so loud baby." Frank grinned, pushing into Gee as the camera focused on Frank cock pushing in and out of Gee. He moved the camera up her body slowly, his hand going up to unclasped Gee's bra and throwing it across the room. His hand went up to Gee's breasts, holding onto one tightly in his grip before his hand let go, running back down to Gee's legs as his finger stayed on Gee's clit, rubbing slowly to add to Gee's pleasure. 

She gasped out she felt his finger rubbing against her clit. "Daddy! Fuck me harder!" She begged, looking into the camera and biting her lip as Frank began thrusting harder, small grunts coming from him but louder moans and gasps coming from Gee. 

Frank trailed the camera back down, showing how fast and hard Frank was fucking Gee. She threw her head back, her thighs clamping around Franks waist. "Daddy, please may I come?" Gee gasped out, he hands balling the sheets up. 

"Come for me honey." Frank moved the camera back up to focus on Gee's face as she came for a second time, her eyes squeezed shut as her mouth hung open in pleasure as a drawn out moan fell from her lips. 

Frank was becoming more erratic as he rode Gee through her orgasm, he could feel the pressure build up in his stomach, he knew he was close. He came quickly inside of Gee, hearing her gasp as he came. 

He pulled out of Gee, kneeling down and directing the camera at Gee's entrance as his come dripped out of her obscenely. "You were so good for daddy baby girl." Frank gasped as he regained his breath. 

"Thank daddy." Gee smiled as the camera went back up to her. The recording stopped and the video went blank. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." Frank smiled as he picked the little up, sitting her down in the bathroom counter as he ran a bath.


End file.
